


When Stars Align

by mweerden



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And they are a band!, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reylo - Freeform, Soulmates, The Knights of Ren are in this, wickedlywonderfulweekofreylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mweerden/pseuds/mweerden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey goes to a concert of her favorite band with her friends. It's not until AFTER the show that the evening takes an unexpected and exciting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the prompt "Guitar pick", as part of KagamiSorciere's WickedlyWonderfulWeekOfReylo!
> 
> BIG thank you once again for Elywyngirlie, my sweet and patient beta! Thank you also for coming up with a title when I was so terribly stuck <3

For her 21st birthday, her friends gave Rey the present she wanted most of all: four tickets to a Knights of Ren show. The Knights of Ren had been Rey’s obsession for the past year. She listened to their music all day at work, and the room she shared with Jessika was plastered with posters. Mostly of the guitar player, Kylo Ren. There was something about his mask, the armguards and the long tunic he wore that drew her attention every time. She was dying to find out what he looked like under that mask, but no one knew. All seven Knights of Ren were in full costume whenever they were in public, so she could only dream about what he looked like.

In her dreams, he always took off his mask for her. He would have hazel eyes, flowing black locks and lips so soft and full that she wanted to bite them. And she did, many times, in those dreams.

\---

“Hurry up, Rey! I want to leave as soon as Poe and Finn get here!” Jess exclaimed. She was eyeing her friend anxiously as Rey strapped herself into ridiculously uncomfortable shoes.

“Do you really think we have a chance to get called backstage, Jess?” Rey knew this was the reason Jess was in a hurry; she wanted to stand in the front in hopes to get picked by the band. The whole idea made Rey a bit uneasy; she was not the kind of girl to be an easy lay for anyone--not even for those whose posters adorned her walls and whose image haunted her dreams.

“I certainly hope so!” Jess laughed. “I’m hoping for Trashcan Ren, but the one with the keytar is pretty smooth as well.” 

As Rey was contemplating what she would do in a situation like that, the doorbell rang and they heard Poe’s boisterous voice boom: “Who’s ready to go see the best garage metal band east of the unknown regions?!”

Laughing giddily, Rey and Jess ran towards Finn and Poe.

\---

The show was excellent. Rey had never seen the Knights of Ren in real life, and she was impressed with how imposing they were, fully clothed and masked. As expected, her eyes were drawn towards Kylo Ren time and again. Rey could almost imagine him looking at her, as if he was playing just for her.

She shook her head a little to rid it of that thought. _Better to not start imagining things that were impossible_. And yet, about halfway through the show, Finn turned to her with an expression that was equal parts amusement and puzzlement.

“Have you noticed that Kylo Ren has been staring straight at you ever since he came on stage?” Finn asked.

Rey jolted. “You can’t be sure of that. The mask...”

“Peanut, unlike you, I have seen the Knights of Ren before, and there is definitely something up with that guy. He’s not acting like he usually does.”

\---

After the show, Rey and her friends were waiting for the crowd to thin so they could make their way towards the exit when Jess spotted a security guard approaching them.

Jess sucked in her breath and Rey could only look on dumbfounded as the security guard stopped in front of Rey and offered her a guitar pick in his outstretched hand. Both girls knew what this meant.

“You are requested in the dressing room. Show this to the guards at the backstage entrance.” Without waiting for a response, the guard turned away.

Rey held the guitar pick in her hand and felt the excitement bubbling up inside of her. If it was anyone else’s, she would have laughed it off and gone home. But her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to take the plunge. She said goodbye to her friends and made her way to the dressing room.

\---

She knocked on the dressing room door and it was opened by Kylo Ren himself almost immediately, as if he had been waiting next to the door. He slipped out before she could get a glimpse into the room, took her by the hand without a word and gently pulled her with him to the next dressing room.

Rey became alarmed when Kylo locked the door behind him. Sensing her distress, he held up his hands and spoke to her for the first time. “It’s just for the mask.” He fumbled at the latches of his mask and pulled it off.

Rey’s breath caught and the world started spinning around her. _How could she be looking at her dream?_

Kylo Ren was looking at her with the same hazel eyes she knew he would have, an almost expectant expression on his face. His dark hair was braided, but every bit the color she expected.

As Rey took a shaking step back, she heard Kylo’s deep, warm voice rumble: “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

“What’s going on?” Rey pleaded with Kylo. “How can you...be _real_?”

A sudden wave of relief rippled over Kylo’s face. “So you have had...the dreams...as well?”

Rey’s face turned crimson at the thought of her dreams of Kylo, but managed a smile as she nodded.

Kylo stepped up to her and took her face in his hands. “I’ve been waiting for you my whole life.”

Rey felt his touch as if electric currents were running through her. As he leaned in to press his lips against hers, she grabbed his tunic to pull him as close to her as she could. She opened her mouth for him and felt his tongue tenderly exploring her. _He tasted like home._

She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. “What is this, Kylo? Why does this feel so familiar?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that I’ve been dreaming about you ever since I can remember. Your image has kept me company through some of the worst times of my life, even though I did not know your name, or where you were, or even if you existed at all. And then I walked onto the stage tonight and there you were. The girl of my dreams, right in front of me. Salad Bowl and Trashcan will give me an earful later, probably, because I don’t think I’ve ever played this badly,” Kylo finished with a grin. “So please tell me, dream girl, after all these years of wondering: what’s your name?”

“I’m Rey.”

Kylo’s eyes filled with tears at the same time face broke out in the most wonderful, relieved smile. Rey felt her heart almost burst for him. “Hi Rey. I’m Ben.”

“Ben,” Rey mused, liking how his name sounded coming from her mouth.

Ben gently broke their hold on each other. As soon as he pulled his body away, Rey felt an emptiness settle over her.

“Let me jump in the fresher for a minute, okay? Then we can get out of here.”

\---

Rey paced the dressing room. The water had just turned on in the fresher, meaning that Ben was in it. _And he was naked. Right next door._ The thought was almost too much to bear. Rey felt a heat rising inside of her, flaring up as she pondered the possibilities. She wasn’t any man’s easy lay. But Ben wasn’t _any_ man. He was _her_ man. Her dream guy. She knew it as surely as she knew her own name.

Finally making up her mind, Rey quickly stepped out of her clothes, opened the door, and stepped through.

She watched his silhouette behind the curtain freeze as she spoke up. “Ben.”

Ben pulled the curtain aside, and for several moments they stood like that, hungry and curious eyes roaming over each other’s bodies. Rey’s eyes trailed from his wet hair, plastered to his head and reaching his shoulders, to his broad chest, to his sixpack and to the little trail of hair that led further down…Blushing, she tore her eyes away. Everything about this man was huge. As if in a dream, she crossed over to the fresher and stepped in. 

“I just want you to know, I’m not _that_ kind of girl,” Rey said.

“What makes you think I’m _that_ kind of guy?” Ben replied with a smirk. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to be with a woman, when the only face I can ever see in my mind is yours?”

Ben’s hands started roaming over Rey’s back, her sides, her ass. She felt his overwhelming need to touch her mingle with her own need to _be_ touched.

Ben moved his hands to Rey’s front, gently cupping her breasts. Her nipples pebbled as he lathed his tongue over them. “Turn around, baby,” Ben whispered in her ear.

Rey leaned back against Ben and braced one leg against the wall as he started to stroke his fingers along her slit gently. She draped her arms back and laced her fingers behind Ben’s neck.

With one hand, Ben continued exploring the wetness between her thighs, while the other hand was gently kneading her breast. He dropped sweet kisses along Rey’s neck and shoulder. It was all too much, Rey felt so much at the same time, and she moaned loudly. She heard Ben’s breath quicken and became aware of his increasingly hard cock pressing into her back.

Ben’s fingers found her nub and started to draw gentle circles over it, slowly at first, but increasing as Rey’s breathing turned into panting and a lewd moaning she didn’t know she had in her.

“Don’t stop, Ben! Oh fuck, yes! Yes!” Rey yelled as her climax started to rip through her body. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s stomach and held her tight as her body was wracked with aftershocks.

When she had regained some strength in her body, Ben gently nudged her to lean forward, taking her hands one by one and placing them on the wall in front of her. Rey’s heart started racing anew as she realized what he was doing.

“Do you want this?” Ben asked softly. Rey responded by spreading her legs and leaning even further forward.

She heard Ben’s sharp intake of breath as he dragged the tip of his cock through her wet folds. She felt the pressure at her entrance as he breached her, and slowly pushed into her all the way. Rey felt deliciously full and pushed back into Ben.

Ben placed his hands on her hips and slowly started rocking back and forth. He was so big, and filled her up so completely that it wasn’t long before she felt the pressure starting to build inside her again. She clenched her pussy and heard Ben moan loudly.

Ben’s thrusts became rougher as he sped up. Rey shrieked his name as white light exploded from her core. Ben plunged into her, hard, one, two, three times before she heard him yell her name as he came undone inside her.

Ben hugged her tightly and let his cheek rest on Rey’s shoulder as he slowly pulled out. They remained like that, glued together, not needing any words, as the water washed them clean from the evidence of what they had just done.

\---

With Ben dressed in his civilian clothes, they walked out of the building together. No one recognized Ben or even gave them a second glance. Rey felt her chest swell with pride at the thought she was secretly at the side of the most famous guitar player in the whole galaxy.

Her man. Her lover. Her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I confess: I love the soulmates trope. Could you tell much? XD
> 
> So, I already had the idea to have the KoR be a band, and then this post surfaced on my dash and I just about died:
> 
> http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/140685320074/leicsfox-and-then-bam-cassiopeia-leicsfox
> 
> Big shout out to and-then-bam-cassiopeia and leicsfox for coming up with a headcanon about these idiots!  
> I only reference them a little because they're not the focus of the story, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.
> 
> There's actually two bands who inspired this version of the KoR:  
> \- The first is KISS. Because they always wore full facial make-up, at the height of their fame they could walk around outside unrecognized. Pretty damn smart if you ask me.  
> \- The second is The Eagles. Back in the day (before even I was born), their roadies used to select pretty girls from the crowd and handed them special pins with which they could gain access to hotel suites. I always wondered what goes through your mind in a situation like that. (If it was Kylo I'd totally go too though, but shhhhh)


End file.
